hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderbird
Overview Name(s): Torrance "Tor" Larsen Alias(es): Thunderbird, Lightning Hands, Larry Alignment: Chaotic Good Role: Hero, Student Birthdate: 19 November 1998 Race: Mutant Mutation: Thunderbird Physiology, Weather Manipulation Height: 6 foot Affiliation: X-Men Occupation: '''X-Student '''Birthplace: '''Narvik, Norway '''Current Residence: '''X-Mansion '''Relatives: *Anders Larsen (father, deceased) **Cai Larsen (half-brother, deceased) **Kirsten Larsen (half-sister, deceased) **Johan Larsen (half-brother, deceased) **Britt Larsen (half-sister, deceased) *unnamed mother (presumed deceased) Early Life (1998-2007) Torrance Larsen, born 19th November 1998, was not an especially exceptional boy throughout his childhood. Few people paid attention to him, or his family. He was homeschooled by his father, Anders, along with his older half-brother Cai and younger half-sister Britt, giving him no indication of his intelligence compared to others. Considering that, he believed himself to be above the likes of the 'public kids', as his father encouraged him to believe. Upon his ninth birthday, he began to learn how to hike, ski and snowboard in the slopes and mountainous area nearby Narvik, Norway. Anders had always been keen to push him into the cold fjord even when young, for reasons he did not understand, and at nine he deemed him old enough to tackle excelling in such sports; Torrance found himself quite skilled with these, to his surprise. Revelations (2008-2011) The Skiing Incident At ten, he was informed that Cai had died in a skiing accident including two tourists. Torrance found the detached tone of his father when explaining this suspicious. While Anders was often quite emotionless when it came to serious talks, it seemed too abnormal for him to believe, and the boy set out to discover the truth. He went on an expedition, lasting a week, into the mountains. His search was akin to looking for a needle in a haystack, but his determination was strong enough to keep him searching for those days. Good luck brought him to the mutilated corpse of Cai, half-buried beneath the thick snow that had been newly laid in the winter. His suspicions were a little more concerned, recognising the scars as not the result of any skiing accident - there were two other bodies, but they seemed fresher than Cai - but it was as if he had been repeatedly stabbed and slashed at with knives. Torrance returned home to Anders and Britt without a word on his findings, attempting to get over the death of his favoured brother, though promised himself that he would not forget anything about Cai. He had always had issues in controlling his emotions, but this time he managed it, owing this to his prayers rather than his own ability of control. The Truth Shortly after his thirteenth birthday - he could barely remember anything of significance between Cai's death and this event - Anders suggested they hike together, without the company of Britt. Though it seemed strange to Torrance that Britt would not be included, he accepted, believing he had little choice in the matter anyway; Anders was a stubborn man, and if his children did not agree then he would often become violent or abusive until they did. When they came up to the clearing near where Torrance had discovered Cai's body, Anders stopped him, explaining that he wanted to talk. This 'talk' soon descended into a violent attack against his son, repeatedly beating him into the snowy rocks until the boy's anger broke forth with the unlocking of his mutation. In his attempts to shove Anders from him, he shocked him with electricity running from his fingertips, and, too angry to flee as he might have without this newfound power, confronted the laughing man. Using the sparks flying from his fingertips as his best method of persuasion, Torrance forced Anders to explain his reasoning. Anders' Story Anders, as a young boy, had once been friends with a boy named Ivar, he recalled. At twelve, Ivar had displayed a remarkable talent to control ice, and had proudly showed off to his friend, but Anders became envious. He waited, every day, for an emergence of his own power, but at sixteen decided that it was not going to happen to him. Angered by his inferiority to the confident Ivar, he one day tricked him into being alone, and stabbed the mutant to death. His aim was set out for him then. If he could not have his own power, then he would create someone who did. Anders believed that if he had a child who harnessed some sort of power then he would find a means of stealing it for himself, even at the cost of his own child's life. So he began his attempts of starting a family. Cai was born first, then Kirsten, Johan, Torrance, and finally Britt. Anders separated Kirsten and Johan to have them brought up by a maid, hoping that the twins would have more luck in developing powers. When Cai reached the age of fourteen, (Kirsten and Johan were thirteen at this point), Anders decided that enough time had passed for the three of them to show their powers, and he brought them together for a hike under the pretence of wanting them to meet. At the same clearing he sent Kirsten and Johan to find out if a wolf was near, and stabbed Cai through the throat first. It was his final test to decide whether or not his eldest son had powers, and when nothing happened he continued to stab him until death. Having killed him, he mutilated his body further to try and make it seem like a skiing accident, and sent for Kirsten and Johan, blaming them for 'allowing a wolf to kill their brother'. This excuse gave him the chance to beat the two of them, again until death when they showed no signs of mutation. It was his plan for each of his children. And now that Torrance had proved that he was gifted, Anders informed him that he would treat him better, until they could share the power between them. If that meant Torrance had to die, 'then so be it.' Anger Torrance was, understandably, furious with this tale told to him by Anders. There was no guilt, no apology, and no feeling in his father's words, and it nearly physically repulsed him. Why would he willingly allow his powers to be stolen, when he had only just gained them? He wished to have something to himself, something he could control. In his blinding rage with the relocations, he did the exact opposite of control. Before he even had the chance to decide on what to do with his father laid beneath his foot his powers took over, with streaks of lightning blazing down his fingers to the creases of Anders' shirt, coursing into his body. Anders died there, with Torrance still holding onto his shirt. There was little time for the boy to consider whether what had happened was right, realising that it would not be long until a tourist or hiker came across the body and hidden skeletons. Torrance ran to the cabin where Britt waited alone, rushing to pack for the two of them in fear of being apprehended by the authorities. While he knew of no brutality from the authorities, he feared being arrested, leaving ten-year-old Britt alone to be taken into another family. In later years, he realised that perhaps it would have been best to run on his own. Instead, he opted to pack their bags and drag her from the cabin, hiking over the mountain with her to avoid any people in the way. He had little idea on where to go, where they could be safe, but his sole goal was to get them away from suspicion. On the third night of their run, they were caught in the night as they slept in a small, makeshift camp. Torrance panicked as he was woken by the officer's grasp, and heard the shriek of Britt cry out for his help. In his heightened emotional state he transformed from boy to a magnificent black bird with lightning in its wings. He had no control over his mind but his emotions, and this panic drove the bird to attack all that surrounded it. This included Britt. By the time Torrance had calmed enough to transform back, Britt's body lay amongst the officers, scorched by the lightning the bird had sent crackling into the night. Salvation and Haven (2011-2015) In his trek across Norway, he stumbled upon a fight by power-wielding adults, and hide himself up in the trees. At the end of the fight, when one adult fled, a bird nearby him was startled from its perch, giving away his location. It was that day that he met Beast, Cyclops and Wolfsbane of the X-Men. Initially distrustful of these powered foreigners, he attempted to get away before his panic and fear set in - fearful that the destructive Thunderbird form would resurface - but Beast stopped him before he had the chance to start running. Beast explained to him the nature of the mutations, and because of the strange appearance the X-Man had, Torrance found himself beginning to trust him. Wolfsbane explained that, like the boy, she used to transform into her lycan form out of anger or fear, until Beast helped to teach her how to assert control over her mutation. While Cyclops had little to advise him considering their difference in mutations, he agreed that Beast had helped him to control his mutation too, and promised him that they would not turn him over to the authorities. He agreed to go with them to America, though the additional mention of schooling there made him doubt how much he would like it. Torrance, now nicknaming himself Tor, kept to himself in his first few weeks at the X-Mansion, pushing away the proposition of friendship from fellow student Julian Keller. He kept to himself, until he discovered that Julian had similar problems with his emotions and mutation, resulting in a developing trust and kinship. When Julian was given the chance to become an X-Man, Tor found himself envious of his friend, but, reminding himself of how envy had affected his father, pushed himself into focusing on education, control and training. While Julian and Bobby Drake had both become X-Men, Tor realised that he had to try his hardest to properly control himself and unleash his potential first. And though he felt inferior to them he was still given the chance to train with the two, potentially assisting him in getting just a bit closer to that offer. Powers & Abilities Powers 'Thunderbird Physiology '→ Tor has the ability to transform into a Thunderbird, a mighty mythical being who gives him a vast array of potential sub-powers. However, he has not yet harnessed the ability to willingly transform into the Thunderbird, who takes over in his angriest or most terrified moments still. As the Thunderbird, he can create storms with thunder and lightning with its wings; clouds are pulled together by the wing-beats, thunder is often created by the clapping of its wings, and lightning is summoned by the appearance of electricity in its eyes. : 'Aerial Adaptation '→ He is virtually immune to altitude sickness in either form, as well as vertigo from heights. Both forms have adapted lung capacity to survive reduced air density and oxygen levels. Because of this adaptation, Tor is able to endure extremely low temperatures, hypothermia and general freezing, making him a good partner and opponent to Iceman. : 'Claw Retraction '→ In Thunderbird form, he can extend and retract sharp claws. These claws are six to nine inches long. : 'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes '→ In both forms, Tor has a (moderately) superhuman quality to his speed and reflexes. He is able to dodge quicker than the average human, and has proven to be capable of gymnastic, martial and athletic feats with relative ease. When quite emotional or pressured, he appears to be far less able with these skills. When faced with quick-thinking individuals such as Quicksilver he is often poor in comparison. : 'Enhanced Balance '→ Tor would argue that it is more of an ability he managed to teach himself rather than a sub-power of the Thunderbird, due to the sports he excelled in, but this sub-power has made itself clearer through the years since the first appearance of the Thunderbird. He is still prone to falling with narrower ledges and beams. : 'Hollow Skeleton '→ His body, in adaptation to the Thunderbird physiology, has a hollow bone structure to allow him to be lighter, faster and more agile than he appears. : 'Flight '→ In his Thunderbird form, Tor is able to fly through the use of his avian wings, which have a wingspan of three metres. He has the potential to be able to change into a transitional form to allow him wings in his humanoid form, but has not worked out how yet. : 'Enhanced Bite '→ As the Thunderbird, he is able to bite through some of the toughest of materials, though this does not pass on to his normal form. : 'Enhanced Senses '→ :: 'Electroreception '→ Within a radius of half a mile, he can detect electricity sources. Considering the advancements in technology, he finds this difficult in technologically rich areas. :: 'Enhanced Awareness '→ Because of the Thunderbird's keen senses, he is often quick to register signs of presence nearby him. :: 'Enhanced Hearing '→ The sub-power is far more seen in his Thunderbird form, but people still understand that whispering when in the same room as Tor will definitely allow him to hear. :: 'Enhanced Vision '→ Tor's eyes have also adapted to be similar to that of a bird's. His perception of light dithers between that of a human and bird, making it easier for him to see in the dark. While an average human sees around 50 Hz being continuous movement, Tor's vision allows him to see up to 80 Hz, and because of this he can see things too quick for regular human eyes, and he also sees many things in slower motion. : 'Sonic Scream '→ In Thunderbird form only he can generate an extremely loud and powerful screech. This induces pain with those who hear it without hearing protection, and can render people momentarily disabled from attacking. 'Healing Factor '→ Tor possesses a electricity-based healing factor. Owing to his affinity with lightning (and thus, electricity) he is able to quickly heal through either his own electricity generation or an outer source (a battery can potentially assist the speed of his healing, though only briefly). His healing factor is largely based on the use of electricity, and because of the electrical energy within him he can heal (at a rate of 1 000 000 cells per second) without apparently using any electricity. 'Electricity Manipulation '→ In some ways, Tor is an organic generator of electricity. There is a large amount of electrolytes within his body as part of his adaptation, which enable him to be able to generate electricity/lightning. With this manipulation, he can charge objects with electricity, thus heating them or making them conduct electricity; amplify power input and output; power electronic devices; induce death by overcharging the victim with electrical current; send out electrical shockwaves; produce electric breath, lightning balls, electrical beams, lightning bolts and emit electrical arcs; destroy electric fields; enhance objects (including weapons) with electricity; increase blade sharpness through vibrations by electricity; induce paralysis; construct weapons, walls and other objects from electricity; create electrified beings (in theory); create electric bursts and shock-blasts; create lightning tethers; construct electrokinetic blades; formulate electricity blasts; detonate volatile air molecules (which insulate electricity) with electrons to cause powerful explosions; use high voltage electricity like a lightning strike; generate heat with high voltage to burn elasticity users; generate violent currents to tear through ground; transport himself through electricity/lightning bolts; and more. Many of these are theories of the extent of his abilities, and he needs far more control of his powers to apply any of them. Overexertion of powers can result in him passing out, and even becoming comatose. In angry outbursts, he is prone to releasing electricity through shockwaves, lightning balls, electrical beams, and shock-blasts. *Tor often generates electric currents in his hands and around his fingertips, which is usually how he begins generating electricity for attacks. It has become his signature move and the first warning to those who know him well. *People can usually tell when his temper is rising as purple electricity will often be projected in his eyes. *When intimidating others, he will generate blue electricity in his eyes. *Shields of pure electricity are his signature move when it comes to defending himself. *Because of the electrolytes within him, he is more at danger of being manipulated by those with magnetokinesis. *Hellion once nicknamed him "our personal power generator". 'Weather Manipulation '→ Tor is nowhere near as powerful, when it comes to weather manipulation, as Storm. Most of his means of using it are when in Thunderbird form, although Electricity Manipulation is taken from this to apply it to his human form. He has the potential to create storms in his human form, although has been warned that even attempting to do such a thing could harm him, or even kill him. Abilities 'Combat '→ He is adequate at hand-to-hand combat, but it is not his preferred method of fighting. He has vague, patched knowledge of martial arts, and only uses this knowledge when exaggerating his skills or charging the electricity within him before sending it as a beam, blast, shockwave or ball. 'Sports '→ *'Snowboarding and Skiing '- Tor considers himself a 'pro' at snowboarding, from the years he spent on the slopes in Norway. While he cannot snowboard near the X-Mansion, he finds this skill to be helpful and is insistent that it improved his ability to balance. *'Hiking - '''Because of his frequent hiking trips as a child, Tor believes that it helped in making him a determined individual, as well as enhancing his stamina. It also gave him some survival lessons that could assist himself and others in the future. Personality *Anger Issues *Arrogance *Envy *Impulsiveness *Narcissism *Competitiveness *Heroism *Unintentionally Rude *Indifference *Self-Disciplined Paraphernalia '''Equipment '→ *Rechargeable batteries - as strange as it seems, he likes to have some at hand, which he charges every morning, in case he needs to heal quickly. 'Attire '→ *Generally casual, and dark. V-necked shirts are a favourite of his, and he dislikes suits - finding them far too informal - but will wear them on the occasions he must. 'Education '→ *Home-schooled the basics of Norwegian, English and Mathematics. *Classes taken currently: **Geometry **Literature **US History **World History **Art **Engineering Category:X-Students Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:1998 Category:1990s Category:Chaotic Good Category:Norwegian Category:19 November Category:Necro Category:Thunderbird Physiology Category:Atmokinetics